Traditional transaction tracing systems capable of tracing individual transactions at function or method level use active tagging mechanisms which alter messages by adding correlation data that allow identification and correlation of corresponding sender/receiver pairs. Some systems, like Websphere MQ, do not provide a way to attach additional correlation information to existing messages without introducing a risk of breaking the original application functionality. Therefore, it is desirable to develop techniques for tracing individual transactions handled by a message oriented middleware or other messaging mechanisms without adding tracing information to the messages.
There exist other communication mechanism that may be used by distributed transactions that do not allow the usage of active tagging mechanism, e.g. due to a communication protocol that does not allow to add additional correlation data to existing communication messages without risking a communication breakdown. An example for such communication mechanisms is “distributed program link” (DPL) which allows communication between different CICS processes. CICS processes communicating via DPL may run in different CICS regions.
Consequently, a tagging solution is desire that allows to correlate sender and receiver pairs of a distributed transaction without transferring additional correlation data from sender to receiver.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.